Cole And Taylor's First Christmas Together
by Smart Kira
Summary: Just like the title says it's Cole and Taylor's first Christmas together as a couple. So tell me what you think ok but be nice ok.


**Cole And Taylor's First Christmas Together**

The months went by so quickly and before Cole and Taylor knew it Christmas was upon them. Despite Cole and Taylor's busy lives as a air force mechanic/pilot and vetnarien were sometimes tough but busy jobs. But no matter how busy their lives got Cole and Taylor always managed to find time for one another. So one afternoon when Cole had one of those rare early days off work. Cole was in his and Taylor's small apartment currently trying to assemble a small plastic christmas tree; with no such luck Rover the couple's dog just sat watching one of his owners with amusement. Throwing the tree aside due to frustration he never had to deal with something like this before but there is usually the first time for everything Cole supposed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down his frustrations Cole saw Rover just looking at him; "what are you looking at?" After Cole said that both Rover and Cole heard the door open and Rover wagged his tail as he greeted the other person at the door. Taylor was glad to be home this was going to be hers and Cole's first christmas as a couple. Rover snapped Taylor out of her thoughts by tugging on her uniform selve; "Rover stop that!" Taylor said but Rover continued to tug and pull Taylor into the living room. What Taylor was greeted with in the living room was a frustrated Cole and a plastic christmas tree strewn about. Noticing Taylor's presence Cole said "Hey sorry about the mess."

Shaking her head Taylor laughed said "No worries Red Lion"; "I see the tree was giving you trouble need a hand?" Taylor added. After receiving no answer from Cole Taylor then kissed Cole's cheek as she left the living room to go change in their bedroom. Seconds later Taylor returned as promised and helped her boyfriend put up their christmas tree. Then after a dinner of take out pizza Taylor and Cole then did something less stressful and that was decorate and lighting the Christmas Day arrived both Taylor and Cole were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Both enjoying the rare day off work but the peace and quiet was going to be shattered.

Rover was normally a good dog but since it was Christmas Rover decided to get his owners up for some fun and games. So Rover jumped up on the bed and then he proceed to sniff and lick his owners awake. Seconds later Taylor laughed pushing her face into Cole's neck to protect herself from Rover's on slought to no avail. Laughing himself Cole said "Ok ok Rover you win we're wake!" Rover barked and wagged his tail and then left the room; to patiently wait for his masters. "What are we going to do about that dog Cole?" Taylor laughed as she said as she snuggled into Cole's chest. Laughing along with Taylor Cole said "I don't know Taylor but it could've been worse if we had kids instead."

Taylor responded by slapping Cole in the chest; what Cole couldn't see was that Taylor was blushing profusely as she thought about having kids of her own with Cole. As Cole and Taylor continued to sit up in bed and discuss random things. Seconds later Rover reappeared in the bedroom doorway looking at his owners; waiting patiently for them to follow him both Taylor and Cole looked at Rover amused by his actions. In response Taylor threw her pillow at Rover before she collapsed back on the bed; shielding her eyes with her left arm as she attempted to block out the now on coming sunlight that was creeping through the blinds. Taylor then felt Rover's wet nose against her cheek nudging her to get up seconds later started to whine a little bit. Rover's instance caused Taylor to laugh and say "ok Rover you win we're coming lead the way." Rover led out a happy woof before leaving the room with Taylor behind him; and Cole following close behind shaking his head.

A few minutes later after a quick breakfast Cole and Taylor were sitting on the couch in their pajamas; with Rover wedged in between them.

The pair enjoyed the silence for a little bit all you could hear was christmas music playing softly from the kitchen radio. After awhile Cole decided to break the silence by saying "Tay I know this is our first christmas as a couple I go you this I know it's probably not much but Merry Christmas" Cole said as he handed Taylor a small black bag. As Taylor took the bag she couldn't help but wonder what was in the bag. But inside the bag she was in for quite a shock as she pulled out a jewelry box and inside was a charm bracelet; with the following charms a sword, an airplane, a heart, a eagle, a lion, a book, a dog, a toolbox and a hand holding charm. Each charm had a meaning behind it the sword charm symbolized Taylor's eagle sword, the airplane symbolized Taylor's love for flying, the heart symbolized her love for the world around her the heart also symbolized the love they had for one another.

The eagle charm symbolized Taylor's eagle zord, the lion charm symbolized Cole's lion zord, the book charm symbolized Taylor's love for books as well as doing everything and anything by the book. The dog charm symbolized their dog Rover, the toolbox charm symbolized Taylor being an Air Force mechanic and finally the hand held charm symbolized when Taylor and Cole first became a couple. After Taylor put the charm bracelet on Cole noticed tears in Taylor's eyes feeling a pang of guilt Cole wondered if he did something wrong. But when Taylor kissed Cole passionately as a thank you Cole felt all his fear and guilt melt away. After Taylor thanked Cole once again for the most beautiful gift she has ever received; "but now it's time for my gift to you hope you like it Merry Christmas Cole" Taylor said with a smile on her face as she handed Cole a large box. Taking the box from Taylor Cole wondered what could be inside since he never received a gift before.

Taylor watched as Cole shook the box and tried to guess what was inside; laughing Taylor said "Cole just open it already." Following Taylor's instruction and discovered that inside the box; was none other than a watch and on the back of the watch was an inscription that said the following Merry First Christmas Red Lion ~ Tay. After a few minutes when Cole didn't say anything Taylor suddenly felt herself get nervous; and by the look on Cole's face Taylor couldn't tell if he liked her gift or not. So Taylor couldn't help but nervously ask "So do you like your watch Cole?" "Yeah I like it Tay I really do" Cole said as he put the watch on and admire it some more. "It's just that this our first christmas together and all and no one really never gave me a gift before so I'll treasure this gift of yours don't you worry.

Taylor's heartbroken after hearing Cole's heartfelt confession. "So you like it?" Taylor asked even though she already asked she just wanted to ask again just to make sure. "Yeah I like it Taylor and I'll prove it to you" Cole said looking at Taylor. "Oh and how do you plan on doing that Cole?" Taylor said she was also very interested in Cole's response. "Like this!" Cole replied leaning over Rover to give Taylor a passionate kiss a extremely passionate kiss like she never had before. As Taylor moaned into the kiss it was interrupted by Rover who didn't want to be left out.

This caused the couple to laugh again and Cole said " We didn't forget about you either Rover!"; here fetch Cole said tossing Rover a doggie toy which he started playing with almost immediately. With Rover now preoccupied with his new toy Cole leaned over Taylor and said "Now where were we?" Wrapping her arms tightly around Cole's neck Taylor quickly yanked Cole closer to her and said "Right here." Taylor then closed the gap between her and Cole and kissed Cole more passionately then before. This had to be the best Christmas ever for Cole and Taylor; maybe Cole and Taylor could make this christmas season of theirs more amazing we'll just have to wait and see.

Hey Smart Kira here I just wanted to say this I would like to wish everyone a very belated MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.


End file.
